


Baristas and Weapon Creators

by AverageNerd321



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog BB-8, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageNerd321/pseuds/AverageNerd321
Summary: TFA/TLJ Modern AU. After finding a runaway dog, Rey finds herself thrown into an insane adventure with Finn, a former employee of a weapons manufacturer and Poe Dameron, a barista. Now working alongside her two friends, she ends up catching the eye of an emo businessman (who also happens to be one of Finn's bosses) and his two companions.





	1. The Dog

To say Finn was having a bad day was an understatement. His three bosses were being assholes as usual (what kind of company has THREE bosses instead of one?!), which wasn't a surprise to him, and had a fit when he decided to quit. They couldn't fire him now if he quit.

 _Looks like it's time to just go home and figure out what to do next…_ he thought while looking back at the First Order Industries building.

At least he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. He could do whatever he wanted and no one would give him any trouble over it, any business in Coruscant HAD to be hiring since he didn't want to be some bum without a job.

Before Finn could step into the lobby of his pristine apartment building, he crashed immediately into someone who was running out of the building.

"Whoa!" Finn said as he stumbled back.

The other guy stopped immediately and asked, "Oh my god! I'm really sorry, dude. Are you alright?"

"You think?! What's the rush, man?"

"Come with me. I'll explain it."

 _Oh shit, is he kidnapping me?_ Finn thought in fear as the guy plopped him into the front passenger seat of his car.

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on here…" he said while the car zipped through the city.

"It's a long story, man!" the other guy said. "Got a name?"

"Finn."

"Cool name! I'm Poe Dameron."

"Well then, Poe, can you PLEASE explain to me what the hell is going on with all this rush?" Finn asked.

"I'm looking for my dog. He ran off." Poe said.

"A dog?! This is all for a stupid dog?!"

"Look, pal, my dog is anything BUT stupid. He's actually really smart for a dog."

 _A dog…A FREAKING dog!_ Finn thought with a groan.

He didn't expect the day to go like this…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Rey HATED working at _Banana Republic_. Today had to be the worst day she had ever worked: the customers were pissed more than usual and her head was pounding as if a jackhammer were attempting to penetrate her skull.

"I'm so sorry, miss. Our policy says that—" she was saying to a customer who was showing off a badly damaged shirt.

"WHERE IS YOUR MANAGER?! I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH HIM!" the customer said.

 _Of course…_ Rey thought.

As her boss went to handle the situation, the brunette made a mental note to quit once he was done handling the situation. She ripped a piece of paper from a notepad on the desk and wrote down that she quit.

The boss finally solved the problem and walked over to the desk as Rey gave him the paper and left the store, stepping out into the insanity of the mall.

To her, it was like a mental institution: the children let out unholy screeches in the indoor playground, couples argued amongst themselves, friends laughed, and several teenage girls were talking in high voices.

"And then I was like—"

"And then he said—"

"And we spent the whole day doing our nails!"

Rey covered her ears, wishing that she brought her earplugs while making her way outside to her car. All she had to do was drive back home to her drab apartment and clean it. After arriving at the apartment, she went to take out the trash.

 _Stupid junkyard of an apartment…God, I wish something interesting would happen for once!_ Rey thought.

She placed the trash bag into the bin and slammed it shut before hearing a sniffing sound near her. Rey looked in the direction and jumped upon seeing an orange and white Australian Shepard sniff at her purse.

"Where did you come from?" she asked while cautiously holding out her hand.

 _Please don't be rabid…please don't be rabid…_ she thought.

Immediately, the dog licked her hand, much to her relief. Rey noticed that the dog had a bright orange collar around its neck with a white license on it. On it, it read:

_BB_

_If found, return to Poe Dameron_

Underneath the last part was the address and phone number. Rey shrugged after reading it and scratched BB behind the ears.

"Don't you worry, BB, I'll call your owner." she said before pulling out a peanut shaped cookie from her purse. "In the meantime, how about you have a treat? It's peanut butter."

The dog wagged its tail at her and immediately took the cookie from her. Rey laughed and gave it another pat on the head before leading it into the lobby.

"Well, at least SOMETHING happened…" Rey said to herself as she dialed BB's owner's number into her phone.


	2. Friendship and Angst

**Elsewhere…**

The office was pitch black with the blackout curtains on the window completely blocking out the sun. Kylo Ren sat at his desk holding an old picture of his grandfather and idol, Anakin Skywalker.

"Show me again the power of the darkness…" he said to the picture. "And I will let nothing stand in our way."

Anakin had died before Kylo was born, but the dark-haired businessman felt a strong connection to him. Growing up, he had always wanted to be just like him and trusted this photo more than his parents and uncle.

"Show me, grandfather. And I will finish what you've— "

Suddenly, the door opened and a bit of light from the hallway entered his office.

"Who dares disturb my brooding?!" Kylo asked, shooting up from his desk.

His friends and fellow co-founders of First Order Industries, Hux and Phasma, walked in while glaring at the dark office.

"You think it wouldn't kill him to put some lights in his office…" Phasma said to her friend.

"I HEARD THAT! I'M IMMUNE TO THE LIGHT!" Kylo said.

"What are you doing?" Hux asked Kylo with a groan.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Hux?" Kylo asked. "I'm vowing to finish what my grandfather started."

 _Not this again…_ Hux thought.

"Sir, we don't have time to talk about your grandfather." Phasma said to her friend. "We have to figure out what we do after that traitor, Finn, left us, not to mention we have to run this business."

"She's absolutely right. You're acting like a child again." Hux said.

 _Look who's talking…_ Kylo thought with a scoff.

As usual, he hated everyone and everything around him when he heard that as he face planted his desk.

"Screw both of you…" he said.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Someone picked up that dog of yours?" Finn asked as Poe continued driving.

"Yeah, the girl said she found him at Jakku Apartments." Poe said, nodding.

"Jakku Apartments? That dump? Why would you want to go there?!"

"She said that she's waiting for us in the lobby with BB."

Finn groaned and slammed his hand against his face as Poe kept driving.

This has been a LONG day for him…

* * *

Rey paced around the lobby as BB investigated the area around him. She checked the time on her phone and began to wonder if she should move out of her junkyard of an apartment; she had thought about it many times before.

"Stay, BB." she said to the dog, running into the elevator.

The brunette stumbled into her apartment, took a backpack, shoving some clothes, toiletries, and small snacks inside, and left a small note to her landlord. She ran back into the elevator and saw two men around her age with the dog, who was jumping around one of them.

Rey dashed towards them and raised her purse to strike as they backed up with their hands up.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, we're cool…" one said.

"Yeah, we're just here for the dog." the other said.

"I'm guessing you're Poe Dameron? BB's owner?" she asked.

"That would be me." the second man said while patting BB on the head. "Thanks for finding my dog."

"And I'm Finn." the first man said.

"My name's Rey. I just moved out of this dump." she said to them.

"Well, Rey, you can come with us." Finn said.

Rey stared back at the elevator and then back at Finn and Poe. It was now or…NOW.

"Anything to leave!" she said as she ran after them.

"Welcome to the squad then." Poe said, opening his car door.

BB jumped into the front passenger seat while Rey and Finn climbed into the back.

"This is so cool!" Rey said with a squeal of excitement.

"Today's been INSANE…" Finn said, feeling like he was about to vomit.

"Rey, I know we just met, but you can stay with me or Finn. We live in the same apartment building." Poe said while he started driving.

Rey nodded and placed her backpack and purse down onto the small space in between her and Finn. Poe immediately parked his car across the street from his apartment.

Finn and Rey looked outside, only to be confused by the nearby coffee shop outside with the sign outside reading _Rebel_. Now wasn't the best time to grab a cup. Poe stepped out as they followed, leaving BB in the car.

"What are we doing here?" Rey asked.

"I don't really feel like having coffee though." Finn said.

Poe chuckled at their reactions and said, "We're just here to talk to one of my managers. I work here."

He led them inside and Rey's jaw nearly hit the floor: _Rebel_ looked small on the outside, but bigger inside. The white and orange décor and paint seemed fitting for it as customers enjoyed their drinks. A mix of 80's pop and rock played on the stereos as Poe grinned and dragged Rey and Finn to the table towards the back.

There, two older men were busy talking. Poe cleared his throat and asked, "Uh, Mr. Solo?"

They turned and stood up while gazing at the trio. Finn couldn't help, but feel intimidated by the second man, who was the tallest person he had ever seen.

"Poe, there you are!" the first man said. "I can't believe you ran out in such a hurry."

"Yeah, sorry about that, sir…my dog ran off." Poe said while dusting off his jacket.

"Your dog? BB was being a rascal again, huh?" he asked.

The second man took a bite out of a piece of Porg Jerky and gestured to Rey and Finn, asking, "Who are these two?"

"Uh, I'm Finn and this is Rey." Finn said.

"Hi…" Rey said, feeling awkward.

"Don't be so intimidated, kids. Chewie here's a real teddy bear once you get to know him." the first man said. "I'm Han Solo by the way. Former drag racer and one of the current managers of _Rebel._ "

Rey and Finn turned to Poe in disbelief: one of his bosses was THE Han Solo? Their new friend nodded as his smile widened confidently.

"Looks like you guys were fans…I was Han's mechanic in the old days. My shop is a few blocks down, so I come here often." Chewie said as he ate another piece of Porg Jerky.

"Actually, before we go, I was wondering if you can give me a job here, Mr. Solo." Finn said to Han. "I quit earlier."

"So did I." Rey said.

"I guess you two are hired, but NO funny business while working. Poe will show you the ropes tomorrow." Han said.

Rey and Finn turned towards each other and fist bumped in victory. Finally, their days of crappy jobs were over!

After saying goodbye to Han and Chewie, the trio went to get BB and walked across the street together as the dog jumped around Poe.

"Yeah, yeah, you shouldn't have run off…" Poe said with a laugh.

"So, you and Poe live in the same apartment, but never actually talked to each other?" Rey asked Finn as they walked into the elevator.

"Yeah, we're right next door to each other too. Funny, right?" Finn said.

Rey nodded as the elevator doors opened to her friends' floor: the apartment building was WAY nicer than Jakku Apartments and cleaner compared to the old dump that was her former home.

"Welcome to D'Qar Apartments, Rey. You can choose wherever you want to stay." Poe said, stopping at the doors to the two apartments.

Rey looked at the two doors and her friends. She couldn't believe that she didn't have to live in a piece of junk again…she'll be living better.

"Well, I guess I'll be staying with you, Finn." she said as she moved towards his door.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we have something in common since we both quit our jobs. Great minds think alike, so we should stick together." Rey said.

Poe gave them two thumbs up before heading into his own apartment with BB. Finn cleared his throat and opened the door for her.

"After you…" he said to his new roommate.

She nodded and the two walked inside.


End file.
